


of pumpkin spice and everything nice

by subancha



Series: holiday specials [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Candles, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, Halloween, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Panicked Gay, Meet-Cute, NCT 127 Ensemble-centric, One Shot, Party, Roommates, Theme Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subancha/pseuds/subancha
Summary: mark hates any kind of holiday, but maybe a certain someone from the theme shop across the street might change his mind.!halloween special!





	of pumpkin spice and everything nice

**Author's Note:**

> this is a halloween themed oneshot! i really enjoyed writing this piece, i hope you enjoy :)

"mark, where did you put the candles?"

this happened every god-damn year: johnny, his holiday crazed american roommate, ordered mark around the town in search for the most bizarre things ever. where the hell was he supposed to find pumpkin-spiced candles?! 

"i never found them, because those things are sold out every halloween! find someone who cares!"

an exasperated sigh flew from mark's lips when jaehyun, his other roommate, ran past the boy with a dozen of tangled fairy-lights.

"what are you supposed to be: a christmas tree? usually people go as vampires or witches," snickered mark from the couch, making jaehyun send him a dirty look. 

"are you going to be any help at all?"

"nah," answered mark and his lips couldn't help but curl upwards by seeing his roommates suffer. he was a pain in the ass, sure, but nothing made him feel the holiday spirit more, than seeing the stress it brought to everyone. 

"mark lee!" yelled ten from the kitchen, making his smile fall. ten-hyung always found a way to make the younger one suffer, when he didn't obey johnny. he muttered some swears under his breath, before getting up and dragging his feet to the kitchen.

"yes, my favorite hyung?"

"flattery won't get you anywhere, lee. get your ass up from the couch and help your roommates out," said ten with a raised eyebrow and his lips pressed to a thin line. mark knew what that look meant, soon enough he will get dragged somewhere or be sent somewhere that he does not want to go. 

"but hyuuuung," whined mark and ten rolled his eyes. 

"because you started whining, you will have to go to the theme shop across the street. and no, you can't lend johnny's car."

"why do you hate me?"

"chop-chop, we have a party to host!" 

mark sighed and with a frown, he put on his sneakers and his coat. it was already pretty cold in seoul, although it was october. with an inhale, he pushed the door open and the cold wind of autumn pushed needles into the boy's face. his nose scrunched up and with long steps, he crossed the street. the first shop on his left was the infamous theme shop. every holiday, it was decorated accordingly. before stepping in, he eyed the pumpkins and artificial witches in front of the store, chuckled at the sight and pushed the door open with ease. 

inside there were costumes stacked up on the shelves, making the place look a little messy. it was quite dark, giving the store a spooky feel. but mark wasn't fascinated. he found horror movies boring, so this store was quite a bummer. he stepped closer to the candle shelf, letting his eyes over the different colored and scented candles. disappointment took over his features when he didn't find that pumpkin-spiced one that johnny wanted. 

"can i help you?" 

a bell-like voice interrupted mark's thoughts and made the boy jump a bit. mark turned around and was met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes, curiously looking at the canadian. he laughed nervously, distracted by the fluttering eyelashes and fluffy hair of the boy, who was working here. he was really pretty, his full lips and button-nose making him look like a puppy. a very cute one.

"hello, are you okay?"

"i'm fine, amazing, peachy. looking for pumpkin-spice scented candles for a friend," managed mark out with a cough. god, that was lame. the boy chuckled at mark's nervous behavior and shook his head before smiling mischievously.

"actually, we just ran out, but... i might have some in the back. wait here?" 

mark nodded while the boy disappeared to the back, leaving mark a little time to get himself together. his hands were starting to get sweaty and he tried to fix his raven hair, which was a little messed up by the wind. after a little while, the boy was back with an everlasting grin on his face and a small bag in his hand.

"lucky for you, we had one left. cash or card?" asked the boy, the dimmed lights illuminating his features and giving mark a mini cardiac arrest. 

"c-card," stuttered mark and almost facepalmed because of his awkwardness. he tried to make small talk, while the boy was tapping in some information on his computer.

"so, you like halloween?"

"i work in a theme shop, what do you think?"

"yeah, stupid me," mumbled mark to himself, making the boy laugh. mark wished he had recorded it so he could replay it and listen to it for another million times. 

"i actually like christmas more, but halloween is fun too. i am going to a party near here tonight, are you perhaps going to be there?"

"oh i'm going to be there, my roommates are hosting it. a total chaos in our house right now," smiled mark a little regretfully and the boy handed him the bag. 

"maybe we'll meet again, who knows?" 

mark nodded and thanked for the candle, before glancing one last time at the boy who was observing him with a light smirk. mark's heart thumped loudly and in panic he stormed off. after closing the door, he groaned loudly in frustration, before taking out his phone. 

"i didn't ask for his name."

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween!
> 
> should i write a part two? halloween is a couple of days away ;) 
> 
> twitter: @coletteuwu


End file.
